Danny Matrix
by KP100
Summary: After PP, Dannys enjoying life until a certain someone shows up. When his life crumbles, will he be able to fix it? It's a race against the clock to save Planet Earth! Rated T to be safe. Could get mildly gory. I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM!
1. The Beginning

_**When Vlad Comes Back**_

_Darkness. It surrounded me. I remember the time when this happened to me. It was the time…when Vlad came back. It all started the day after the Disasteroid. I was doing the normal ghost patrol, people down below who saw me yelled up a "Hi!" or an occasional "Go Danny!" I was about to give up when I heard someone yell "Hey Fenton!" I looked down to see Dash._

'_Great, this probably isn't good.' I thought to myself. _

_"Hey Dash, whats up?" I landed lightly in front of Dash. _

_"Thanks for saving us. You're okay." This took me by surprize. Normally I'd be on my way to a dumpster by now._

_"Uh, your welcome. I kinda had to considering I lived here as well. And wow, thanks." I smiled at him. He did something I wasn't suspecting then, he gave me a friendly hug. _

_"Uh Dash, have you been taken over by ghosts or something?" I asked._

_"No, I just realised how wrong I was about you." with that he walked away. I shrugged and flew around some more. I spotted Paulina and waved. She waved back, and yelled, "Danny! Are you out ghost patroling?" I stopped and nodded. _

_"Well I saw that wierd box obsessed ghost at the nail solon just a few minutes ago." I thanked her and headed that way. I didn't even know we had a nail solon._


	2. Sam

_**Sam**_

"_Hey Sam." She jumped, I must've surprised her._

"_DANNY!" She screamed before turning on her heal and giving me a bear hug. _

"_Whoa!" I yelled as we fell onto her bed. I started laughing and that made her giggle._

_I took her chin in my hand and gave her a sweet kiss. We broke it off after about 10 seconds, and she stood up._

_**Sam's POV**_

_Where was Danny? He said he'd be here soon._

"_Hey Sam." Came his voice from behind me, startling me. I turned on my heal screaming "DANNY!" and gave him a bear hug. _

"_Whoa!" he yelled before we fell onto my bed, me landing on his chest. He started laughing causing me to giggle. He took my chin in his soft hand, and gave me a sweet kiss. I kissed him back. We broke the kiss off in about 10 seconds, so I stood up and offered him my hand. He took it and I pulled him off the bed. I realized the bad news I had yet to give him. This was gonna be hard._

"_Danny?" I looked at him; he must've seen the sadness in my eyes because he got a worried expression on his face._

"_Sam, what's wrong?" I felt tears welling in my eyes._

"_Oh Danny… I-I'm moving." I broke then. I was moving away from my best friend and my love! He awed and gave me a hug, allowing me to cry into his Phantom suit._

"_It'll be okay."_

_**Danny's POV**_

_Moving. Sam was moving. I couldn't believe it._

"_Tucker knows?" I asked when her eyes had run dry. She sniffled and shook her head no._

"_I-I wanted to tell you first." She replied, looking me in the eyes. Her violet eyes and my green eyes locked and we where instantly locked in our own little world. I pulled her into my arms bride style and took off through her window. We flew around for a while, sometimes people would shout a hi to us, but we didn't reply. We where to upset. At about 5 I took her back home. _

"_When?" I asked her._

"_In 3 weeks." She replied, sadness still in her eyes. I leaned down and gave her a passionate kiss and said goodbye, before flying back out the window. I flew to Fenton Works and landed in my room. Moving. Wow. This was bad. I fell asleep then, and dreamed of Sam._

_**Well thats all I got for now...reviews much appriciated! Thanks!**_


	3. Almost

_**Almost Revenge Plan**_

_I looked at the folded newspaper in my hand, a picture of young Daniel with half his human face and half his ghost face divided by a white line. So, he exposed himself. It wasn't very fair he didn't get hunted yet I did. Suddenly I heard the wush of someone flying behind me. I turned invisible before flying into a dark alley. I had to be careful, now that I was back in Amity Park. Daniel could be anywhere. And I don't need him finding me right now. Oh yes when I had a plan formed, but no not now._


	4. Letters

_**Thanks to everyone for reading and adding me/my story to their favorites! And thanks to **__**shrekyardigans for the review! I'm trying to update as fast as possible, but with school starting back soon and the play I'm in, it's kinda hard! Anyways…ON WITH THE STORY!**_

_**Summer 2010**_

_It was 3 years since the Disasteroid incident. Danny had grown quite a bit. His arms where strong and muscular looking, he was popular, he was a senior, and he hadn't seen Vlad since he was 14. Yeah, life was good._

"_Danny! Guess whose back!" came Jazz's voice from the other side of the door. Suddenly the Box Ghost fazed through Danny's floor. _

"_BEWARE! FOR I AM," he started, but Danny cut him off._

"_Man, do you EVER give up!" he yelled before snatching the Fenton Thermos from his bedside table and sucking the box obsessed ghost inside. Danny sat back down and began writing to Sam again. Ever since she moved to Atlanta Georgia, they'd been snail mailing or e-mailing back and forth. _

_**Dear Sam, **_

_**Hey! I just captured the Box Ghost…again. Jazz says 'Hi'. Good news! Dani got her ghostly wail yesterday! Now she's just about as strong as me. Tucker is the techno geek we both know so well still. Wish you where still here in Amity. **_

**_With love,_**

**_Danny._**

_He finished his letter, stuck it in an envelope with the stamp and address, sealed it and flew it out to the mail box._

_•••_

_Vlad POV _

_Daniel will pay. For sure. My plan was almost complete. Just about 1 more week and Daniels fate will be sealed._

_With an evil laugh Vlad walked through the dusty doors of his old mansion._

_**Next Update: August! Hopefully.**_


	5. Broaken Roads

_**Okay…so I wrote this about 2 hours after I last updated cause I wanted to write more…hehe… I'll try to update again by early August!**_

_**Broken Roads**_

_Danny flew through the sky, looking for the ghost that had set his ghost sense off._

_Suddenly a familiar evil laugh came from behind him. Danny spun around and dropped to a battle stance in midair. _

"_SHOW YOURSELF! I KNOW YOU'RE THERE!" he screamed out to nothing. _

"_Mwahaha." There it was again, from town center, where the carnival was. Danny was actually headed for the carnival when his ghost sense went off._

_Danny flew off to town center, and was greeted by glowing red eyes. Vlad. _

"_What do you want Vlad?" Danny growled._

"_Just your life." Vlad shot Danny in the gut with an ecto shot. Danny, to Vlad's surprise stayed where he was, not even screaming in pain. _

"_Why aren't you screaming in pain?" Vlad asked curiously._

"_Because I sucked that energy inside of me. You just gave me an energy boost. Thanks." Danny then shot Vlad with green ectoplasm goo. Vlad then hit Danny sending him crashing into the ground, making everyone around him go running away, except Dash, who asked Danny if he was okay. Danny nodded, and watched Dash run away. _

"_Chicken." He mumbled under his breath. Suddenly a blue light surrounded Danny before he was sucked into a Plasmius Thermos._


	6. Dark

**Okay…this story's getting good so I don't know how often I'm gonna update. This is the chapter that I couldn't wait to write! Anyways..ON WITH IT!**

_**Dark**_

_Danny looked around him, but saw nothing but darkness._

"_Wh-what happened?" Danny asked himself, he remembered being sucked into something. _

"_THE PLASMIUS THERMOS!" Danny thought._

"_Great, I'm where I suck other ghosts." Danny tried to fly up to the top, but found it locked shut. _

"_Hmm… maybe my ghostly wail will work." Danny drew in a deep breath, and released it when he felt the power rise in the back of his throat. His surroundings cracked, but he kept at it until the whole thing fell apart. Danny went flying back, right into a tree. Vlad, having felt the blast of Danny flying back, turned around and saw Danny hit the tree._

_Danny rose up, after popping his aching back, and looked at Vlad._

_"I'm warning you Vlad, I'm more powerful than you remember. Just leave me and the world alone, and I won't harm you."_

_"Daniel, I know you're more powerful than I remember because you cracked and destroyed the thermos from within." Vlad went flying upwards so he could be on the same level as Danny. He started shooting red ecto beams at Danny who turned into a mushy green form before flying at Vlad, splitting in two to go around the shots then right in front of Vlad became one and hit Vlad in the chest. Vlad was sent flying off into the side of his castle. Danny flew up to him and froze him with ice rays from his eyes. _

_"This is the last time you annoy me Vlad." Danny said, getting ready to kill the cringing Vlad. But he couldn't do it. Danny let the power in his hand die._

_"Go." Danny looked down to the grownd. He couldn't do it. He wasn't a killer._

_Vlad was surprized that Daniel spared his life, even though he'd tried to take his._

_"Daniel..." he started before looking at Danny's face._

_"Go, before I change my mind. I'm not a killer." he stated, before watching Vlad fly off._

_"I hope that was the right thing to do." Danny whispered, before flying the other way._

_**WHOO HOO! LOVED WRITING THIS CHAPTER! YAY!**_


	7. Pokerface

_**Okay…so in about 2 weeks I may not update very often 'cause school starts back for me then. Sorry! But I gotta pass math this year… hehe. ON WITH IT!**_

_**Poker face:**_

_As Danny flew home he made a poker face to himself. _

'_I can't believe I did that. Ugh, I'm gonna regret it!' he thought to himself. Danny was too busy being distracted that he didn't realize a plain was headed toward him. Suddenly Danny heard the plain. He looked up and screamed._

_"AHH!" he dove down and pulled up before hitting the ground. _

_'That was waaaaayyyy too close.' he flew into the window of Fenton Works, and turned into his humanself. A chill went down his spine and he saw his breath. _

_'Man it's cold in here.' he mumbled to himself.__Suddenly feeling exausted, he dropped down onto his bed and let darkness overtake him._

_•••_

_**Vlad's POV**_

_I flew inside my castle and started flying down the dusty corridor. _

_'Daniel has changed, maybe I could as well.' I suddenly heard Daniel's scream, and looked outside. A plain was about to run right into him! He dove down and afterthe plain passed he pulled back up. I went invisible and intangible and followed him to his house, where he collapsed on his bed after mumbling "Man it's cold in here"__. I sat down in a beanbag chair to await him waking up._

**_Ooo is Danny gonna kill Vlad? Only time will tell! Sorry for this one being so short, it was more of a filler. :) Till next time!_**


	8. A World Needed to be Saved

_**I'VE DECIDED TO MAKE THIS STORY LIKE THE MATRIX! IT'LL BE LIKE THE VIDEO ON YOU TUBE!**_

**_(Go to YouTube, type in Danny Matrix, and that's the video.)_**

_**This is just a filler chapter! R&R PLEASE!**_

_When I woke up, Vlad was sitting in my desk chair across from me._

"_AHH!" I screamed, jumping up. _

"_WHAT are you doing here Vlad!" I asked through gritted teeth._

"_Wanted to make sure you where alright Daniel, I heard you scream and saw you almost get hit by a plane." He looked at me, truth in his eyes. Hmph, so he does have a heart._

_"I'm alright, you can leave." He didn't leave._

_"Vlad..." I warned him._

_"Daniel, I know you won't kill me, hurt ne yes, kill no. Because you are not a killer." Wow, maybe he has changed, I still don't trust him though._

_"Tell me Daniel, have you ever had a dream, that you thought was real?" That was unexpected._

_"Yes..." I gestured for him to continue._

_"Well, I got a video message, it was from an alien planet. This is the video." He held out his phone, and pressed a button to make the video play._

_"Humans are a desiese. Like cancer, and we are the cure." came a dark sinester voice from the phone. Suddenly a man with purple skin, bright green eyes, and long braided hair stepped in view of the phone._

_"You have 24 hours to get to Jupiter,after that, humans are becoming extinct as you say." the video ended. I looked up at Vlad._

_"So, you're going to flee or save the world?"_

_"Depends, are you willing to help me?"_

_"OF COARSE!"_

_He smiled and told me his plan._

_•••_

_Later that day..._

_"So..you and Vlad are going to save the world?" Tucker asked me, raising a questioning eyebrow._

_"Yes." Tucker looked at the computer screen that Sam was on and said,_

_"Buckle you seat Dorothy, 'cause Kansas, it's going bye bye."_

_"So, your'e gonna help?"_

_"Yes. We're in this together Danny." Sam stated._

_****__Well here's the beggining of their mission!_


	9. The Red Blade

_**I CAN'T STAY AWAY FROM THIS STORY NOW! AHHH! AND THANKS TO Likes2Laugh () FOR THE REVIEW! :)**_

_Vlad and I flew through the sky, talking._

"_What do we need to find Daniel? You've been here when I wasn't."_

"_We need to find the Red Blade." Vlad gave me an odd look._

"_What's that?"_

"_It's a red sword that morphs into any type of weapon at ones will. Problem is, you have to be the right type of person, otherwise it won't work."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"It's our only chance, otherwise you might as well flee."_

_"Wait, Daniel, you said 'you' not 'we'. You'd flee too."_

_"Nope, a captain always goes down with his or her ship. A hero always goes down with his or her world." Vlad looked shocked._

_"Wow." was all he could muster out._

_****__Vlad's POV_

_Wow, I didn't know Daniel could be so deep, and brave. That's when I decided that I would do all it takes to keep this planet and Daniel alive. _

_"Alright, where is the sword?"_

_"It's actually under your mansion."_

_"WHAT!"_

_"Yeah... I kinda hid it there a few years back."_

_Wow. Daniel is... I don't know what. Suddenly a guardian from the planet that was against us flew down and started trying to shoot us with purple liquid. We both dodged the attacks, when Daniel surpirzed me. He flew straight at the alien who kept shooting at him. He simply dove down avoiding the shots. He shot up and yelled up to the alien,_

_"Yo! Down here! If you wanna take over this planet you have to go through me!" he flew up and hit the alien in the chin then in the gut. The alien didn't seem distereb, that's when Daniel shot an ectobeam at it, causing its head to fly back. But wat really disturbed me was that his head pulled itself back on his neck and healed completely._

_"You can't distroy a being that is able to regenerate!"_

_"Oi...it's Undergrowth all over again." Daniel mumbled before flying away from all the blades that the alien was throwing at him. He flew upwadrs but the ninja stars followed him. He formed an ectoball in his hands and shot it at the blades, disintegrating them. He formed another ball in his hands and yelled at the alien, "You can't regenerate if your a pile of ashes!" he formed a red ectoball in his hands and shot it at the alien, who in turn shot a blue beam at Daniel. Both beams hit their target, killing the alien, and causing Daniel to fall from the sky. I flew down to help him, but he managed to stop himself._

_•••_

_**Danny's POV**_

_"It's time we got that blade, that was probably a warning." I started to fly up, but there was a great pain in my gut. I acted like it wasn't there and kept flying, I'd check it when we get to Vlad's mansion. Vlad flew up next to me, and gasped._

_"Daniel! You're bleeding!" he tried to take my arm so I didn't have to fly, but I assored him I was okay. I hope I am._

_**Yea, so just broke 651 words! So...I'll try to update soon!**_


	10. Blood

_**Okay! Here's the next chapter! And thanks to HottieGally for all the reviews and adding my story to your faves! Love ya! ON WIT IT!**_

_**Blood:**_

_Danny and Vlad flew into the castle, Danny holding his side in pain from blood loss. As soon as he landed he turned back into his human self, and looked at his hand. It was covered in green and red blood. _

"_Daniel, you go to the restroom and clean your wound so we can get a good look at it, I'll find the blade, where is it?"  
_

"_Okay, it's under your fireplace." Danny walked in to the closest restroom. When he turned the lights on, he gasped. The bathroom was huge! It had a foot tub, a shower, two stalls, two vanities, and white tile flooring. The walls where a light blue, and the light was a crystal chandelier. Danny walked over, grabbed a few paper towels, took his shirt off, and nearly screamed in horror. His whole side was a bloody mess! He wet a few towels, and began to gently rub off the dried blood. When that was done, he pressed a dry towel to the fresh blood, and wiped it off when it dried. When all the blood and ectoplasm was gone, he took a good look at his side. "Pretty bad, but not bad enough for stitches." He thought aloud. Suddenly Vlad phased in, and dropped the sword, which made a loud clatter on the floor. _

"_Wow, tha- that looks…painful." He opened a drawer and looked at Danny._

"_This'll probably sting."_

•••

_After they had cleaned Danny's wound, and applied several bandages, they walked over to the couch and sat down. Danny stood up with the sword, and handed it to Vlad._

"_Try to make it work." Danny stepped back, as Vlad willed the sword into a gun. Nothing happened._

"_It won't work for me. You try, Daniel" he handed the sword over. Danny took it, and willed it into a staff. It magically changed into the staff in his mind. _

"_Whoa. It works." Danny whispered, awed. The sword liked him._

_**WELL THATS ALL I GOT FOR NOW! R&R!**_


	11. Invasion

_**Okay, so we left off when our heroes found the Red Blade and figured out that only Danny can use it. Thanks to HottieGally for the review! And to answer your question, yes you are! ON WITH IT!**_

_**Invasion**_

_Danny and Vlad started getting curious as to what the Blade could turn into, so Danny willed it into all kinds of different weapons. He was just about to will it into a magical sword, but the ground started shaking violently. _

"_AHH!" the two screamed before falling over, Danny getting yet another injury because he hit his head on the table._

"_Man, I keep hurting myself today. What is this? Hurt Danny day!" he mumbled to himself. He lifted his hand up to the back of his head to check for blood. There was a little. He got up and helped Vlad up. _

_"What was that?" Vlad asked, and Danny turned around to look at the gasped at Danny's head._

_"Daniel, your bleeding! Again!" He slapped a hand over Danny's wound causing Danny to scream out in pain._

_"Don't touch it that hard!" he yelled whirling around._

_"I'll go clean it." Danny stormed off to the bathroom. _

_He gently started dabing it with a cool cloth. After all the blood was gone, he got the neosporn and applied a small amount._

_"Thank GOD for my quick healing powers." he mumbled to himselft, before walking out of the bathroom and back into the living room._

_"Let me see." Vlad turned Danny around before he could protest, and got a good look at the wound._

_"It's better, healing powers I presume." He let Danny turn himself back around._

_"Yeah. Lets go see what caused that earth-quake." Danny and Vlad ran out of the house, and almost ran back in because of what they saw. A big group of people with green skin, bright purple or blue eyes, black long braided har, and fangs all stood in front of them._

_"We have warned you. Now you will die."_

_"Over my dead body you bunch of...um..flowers." Danny yelled at them._

_They all looked at each other, and shrugged. _

_"Starting with the brat." _

_****__Well thats it! R&R please! Thanks! :)_


	12. Changed Danny

_**Changed Danny**_

_**Danny's POV**_

Before the warrior or Vlad could do anything, I ran up to the warrior in human form, because I'd gone un-ghost when we where running out here, jumped up, and punched him I the face. As soon as my feet met solid ground, I ran back to where Vlad was staring, well gaping at the damage I'd done. The warrior's nose was broken, both his green lips busted, and his eyes looked sunken in. I looked down at Vlad, yep, I grew apparently since I saw Vlad flying into space when I was 14, and Vlad went ghost. He looked exactly the same, unlike me. He looked down at me expectantly.

"Attack the human boy!" the warrior yelled, pointing at me.

"Um, I'm not exactly," I started, but didn't get to finish my sentence. The warrior's followers attacked me, sending spears and fork like thingies at me. Vlad just watched and raised his eyebrows, probably wondering what I'd do. I made a mental note to get back at him later.I went intangible, causing them to gasp and also stop, THANK GOD! I went back to tangibility and went ghost. I smiled as the familiar white electrical rings split sideways, causing me to become, no longer Danny Fenton the human, but Danny Phantom the hero. When the transformation was complete, everyone was staring at me. My snowy white hair was a little longer, but not long enough to be a pony tail, which I don't plan on styling, my original suit that I'd had when I was 14 had changed, now it was a black suit, with a white vest that had a black P inside a D in the middle, it also showed off how muscular my chest was. My pants where black on the right leg, and white on the left. My gloves reached up to my elbows, the right was white, and the left was black. My neon green eyes where glowing brighter than when I was 14, because I was more powerful now.

"Now, who wants to be turned into the next ghost whose butt I'll kick around for the rest of their after life?" I asked smiling.

_**Woo, glad that's over, it was kind of hard to write. Well…R&R please! Reviews are like Danny to me, and I'm kinda obsessed with him…hehehehe…**_


	13. Fighting

_**Yay! Update! R&R please! I got an obsession, and I might start adding a certain amount of reviews needed for an update… kay. Enjoy!**_

_**Danny Matrix**_

_**Chapter 13: Fighting it Out**_

"But-but… how!" yelled out an invader. They were all staring at Danny-who was floating in mid air- with eyes as wide as plates.

"Pretty much the same way he got his. Except I didn't get the acne." Danny pointed his thumb over at Vlad, who started blushing at the mention of acne. This didn't go unnoticed by Danny.

"Ooooh you're blushing!" Danny teased the fruit loop.

"Oh shut up Little Badger, and keep focused on the enemy." Vlad rolled his eyes before sliding into a defense position. Danny copied him with a defense stance of his own. The worriers circled around them, poking them with their spears.

"Why are they poking us?" Danny whispered to Vlad. They were both looking around at the warriors.

"I think they're... threatening us maybe?" Vlad answered, unsure.

"You sound unsure. Why do you sound unsure?" Danny started panicking. He knew almost nothing about these alien warriors, and Vlad was the only one who knew anything. Yet Vlad was unsure just what they were doing.

"Relax Daniel. You've got muscle, you'll survive."

"Just because someone has muscle, doesn't mean they'll survive Vlad. Remember when I was fourteen? I had piratically no muscle, and I still survived. 'Cause I had enough brains."

"Yes Danny. And you still do. I can tell, now fight!" Vlad responded before kicking out at a warrior. Danny raised his eyebrows before tripping four warriors, then doing a back flip on them. He was now out of the circle, but he couldn't see Vlad at all.

"Vlad! _Where_are you?" Danny yelled over the roar of the fight.

"Middle of the circle. I'd greatly appreciate your muscle!" Vlad yelled back. Danny grinned as an idea came to him. He made copies of himself, before flying over the fight.

"Hey knuckle heads! Ya hungry? How bout a mouth full of ectoplasm!" the Danny copies all through blasts of green ectoplasm at the warriors, taking out about ten of them, but there were still more. The warriors looked up at him in awe, seeing he'd managed to make copies of himself. Danny stuck his chest out and sucked them all up again before flying into the fray.

"Vlad! I'm coming!" Danny yelled out, punching, kicking, and shooting warriors all over the place.

"In here Daniel!" Vlad yelled out. Danny fought his way over before blasting a warrior away from Vlad that was about to stake him while he wasn't looking. Danny ran over to Vlad, and pressed his back against his as they fought off the army of aliens.

"I don't know if we can keep this up!" Vlad yelled out at Danny.

"Don't think that way! Never give up Vlad! How do you think I always survived!" Danny encouraged him to keep fighting.

"Danny, you were younger, slimmer, and faster. Of coarse you survived!"

"_ So _not the point!" Danny replied angrily, causing his green eyes to become even greener. They warriors circled them again, and closed in.

**_Yay! Review please! I think I'll be needing at least 15 just 5 more! Thanks!_**

**_~KP100_**


	14. The End

**_I hope you liked it, and the sequel will be out sometime after I finish another story... I just have oo many stories and I've decided to complete some. R&R please!_**

* * *

**Danny Matrix Chapter 14 : The End**

Danny and Vlad kept fighting the warriors, kicking out at a few. Eventually though, it seemed they're where too many.

"Vlad, take my elbows in your arms and swing me in a circle." Danny yelled out to Vlad. Vlad arched an eyebrow, but did it any way. As soon as Danny started swinging, he used his feet to kick more than half of the warriors to ground level.

"Way to go Daniel!" Vlad congratulated him.

"Thanks, but we still have a few more. I've got an idea, cover your ears and duck." Danny whispered to Vlad before flying into the air. Vlad did as told, and looked up at Danny.

Danny took a deep breath, and unleashed his most powerful attack. His ghostly wail. Except he added some of his ice powers into it, causing the warriors to freeze to death. After he finished, he floated to the ground. He didn't seem very tired. The only warrior left standing was the commander.

"You may have defeated me this time, but I'll be back soon. With a bigger army!" he threatened them, before flying off.

"Well, we should probably get the world prepared. He'll be back." Danny planned before taking off with Vlad right behind him.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed this story, I might do an epilouge, but I'm not sure at the moment. Review please!**_


	15. AN

I got a Diviant Art! Here's the URL: h t t p:/ r e d h e a d n d p r o u d . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / (Delete the spaces!)


End file.
